The Bet
by Fangirl257
Summary: Who will win the bet that has been placed between Jane and Maura?


This bet is going to kill me. When we first struck this deal, we were breathless and high off our climaxes. I don't know why I responded to her praises of me with 'You couldn't go without it for too long.' I mean at the time, she was already nuzzling in my neck and her hand was trailing down my stomach. When the words left my mouth, everything stopped. Her competitive streak came out. Now, a week and a half later she is purposely trying to get me to cave. I have played sports all my life, the need to win is deep seated in my blood. As much as she turns me on by just existing, I will have her begging me to fuck her before I ever give in, and I know exactly how I'm going to do it.

"Why are you smirking, Jane?" Frankie asks me and it brings me out of my thoughts.

Shaking my head, "Nothin', Little Bro."

"Sometimes I can only imagine the things that go through your mind." He tells me.

"They'd make you turn ten different shades of red." I smirk at him and watch a blush rise to his cheeks.

Frankie doesn't say anything before he leaves me alone in the Bullpen. The telltale sign of clicking high heels alerts me that my girlfriend is about to grace me with her presence. I haven't seen her since she left work yesterday. Deadend leads kept me here late and I just slept at my apartment. When my eyes settle on her, I have to stop drool from dripping down my chin. Maura's ivory skin is wrapped in a devilishly skin tight red dress with black heels that always make her ass look amazing. It takes all the willpower that I possess to bite back a moan. This is a low tactic, even for her. She knows what this particular dress does to me because I know that she is wearing her skimpiest thong with it. I start to pulse with arousal. If she wants to fight dirty, then an all out war is about to start.

"Good morning, Jane!" Her voice is perky.

"Hey, Maur." I drop my voice by a fews octaves, so that it comes out as a raspy growl.

She stops dead in her tracks and I know that arousal is flooding her.

"Would you..." She takes a deep breath before she continues, "Would you like to grab some breakfast at the Cafe?"

Maura takes a seat on the edge of my desk and slowly crosses her legs. I scan every inch of exposed creamy skin and catch a peak of her panties. My heart almost leaps out of my chest and I have to stop my eyes from bulging out of my head. I catch a glimpse of her glistening pink fold, barely covered by a thin strip of fabric. Suddenly my mouth goes dry and the only thing I want to drink is her. All I imagine is pushing her down on my desk, dropping to my knees, and tasting her sweet pussy. When I feel her hand on my face, I snap out of my thoughts.

"Are you ready to give up, my Detective?" Her sultry voice doesn't help my mindset at all.

"Not at all, Doctor." I rasp out, sex dripping from my voice.

Maura's eyes flutter shut. I know what the sound of me does to her, how wet it makes her, and you best believe I will use it to my advantage. Another detective enters and he clears his throat. The sexual tension in the air is heavy and it takes strength from us both to tear our eyes away from one another.

"This isn't over, Jane." She tells me as she starts to stand up.

Summoning my integration voice, "Don't worry, it will be soon." The words coming out powerful and demanding, everything I need them to be.

I don't even have to be touching her to know that a shiver went up her spine. Forceful Jane is one of her favorites. Score one for me.

At the end of the day, I am exhausted. We all meet at the Dirty Robber for a drink. Maura settles in next to me and my hand instantly goes to her knee. I rub soft circles against her skin.

"Jane, you're not playing fair." She whispers to me as my fingers continue to go up her thigh.

Getting up, I walk over to the bar and order myself a beer and Maura a glass of her favorite wine. Noticing when I glance back at our table, a woman goes up to her.

"My eyes notice you every time you walk in here and I just had to let you know how beautiful I think you are." She tells Maura.

I smile at to myself. Jealousy wasn't the way I wanted to win this bet, but I'll take it. Even though I am secure in my relationship with Maura, I know how much it turns her on when I get jealous. It's time to put on a show.

My face drops into an angry look as I walk over to the table. Going to stand next the woman currently chatting up my girlfriend, I tower over her. My stance is rigid and when she looks at me, I can tell fear courses through her.

"She's flattered, but she's with me." I growl at the bug eyed woman in front of me.

"Oh. I'm sorry." She mutters before she disappears in the crowd.

I shoot Maura a pointed glance as I pull her out of the booth and out of the bar. Once we get outside, I pin her to the brick wall. I seek her lips in a frenzied kiss. Running my tongue across her bottom lip, she grants me access. It's a battle for dominance and I am winning. When I slip a leg in between hers, she starts to ground down on my thigh. My mouth catches her moans as I palm her breaths in my hands. Her's are in my hair, tugging it slightly. Moving my kisses down until I am nuzzled into her neck, biting and sucking on her delicious flesh.

"You win, Jane." She husks out.

"I what?" I said, my voice slightly muffled.

"I can't go another minute without riding your face." Her voice is desperate.

A smirk forms at my lips when I lean back to watch her panting, trying to catch her breath.

"Then let's go home so I can make all of your dreams come true."

She stops me before I start to go to the car, "You better have me screaming, Rizzoli, or else the bet is back on."

I flash her a smile and take her hand, half running to the car. The ride to Maura's house was silent. I keep my hand stroking her thigh. Her hips move on their own accord, wanting nothing more than to relieve her ache. We barely make it out of the car before our lips are crashing together. My hips pin hers up against the front door as I desperately try to unlock her door. As we move inside, I bend down slightly to hook my hands around the backs of her thighs and lift her up. Our lips only lose connection for a second. Muscle memory guides me to her room, but not before I stop to pin her against the wall. I bring a hand to palm her breast roughly while she tries to grind against my abs. Bending my head down, I bite her neck and feel a shudder go through her body and a strangled cry leave her lips.

"Did you just?" I mumble into her neck.

"It's been over a week, Jane, don't judge." Maura gasps out.

"That was fucking hot." I grow, moving us into her bedroom.

Setting her down gently on the floor, my fingers find the zipper of her tight dress and pull it down. Slowly, I peel off the fabric to expose her creamy skin to me. She shimmies her way out of the dress and it lands with a soft thud on the floor. As my eyes take in every inch of her, I lick my lips. It's like something inside me snaps and I push her back on the bed, covering her body with my own. Maura's hands come up to undo the buttons of my shirt as my lips seek hers. As I sit up, Maura follows. She is frantically trying to rid me of my clothes. We only part long enough for me to throw them across the room, not caring were they land. Unhooking her bra, it joins the clothes on the floor. I lay her back down, settling beside her. I move my lips down her body slowly, taking my time nipping down the valley between her breasts. One of her legs hitches over me, hips bucking on their own. Capturing a nipple, my tongue swirls around it as my hand rolls its twin. Maura's pants urge me on, her hands tangle in my hair to hold me closer to her chest. My free hand softly caresses up her legs.

"Open your legs, Doctor." I lean back to command.

They part immediately with a moan. Hooking around the fabric, I tare her poor excuse for panties off her, a loud ripping sound filling the room. My fingers come back up until I hit the wetness that has begun to smear on her thighs. Running through her drenched folds, her hips thrust against me and a gasp leaves her.

"Please, Jane." She whimpers.

"Tell me what you want, Maura." I husk out before I bite her nipple softly.

"You know what I want, so stop teasing me." She cries, her hands tugging my hair.

I remove my fingers from her core and she groans at the loss of contact.

"I want you to..." I stop for a moment to nip at the skin just below her breast. "To tell me what you want, Maura."

"Take those long fingers of yours, Jane Rizzoli, and fuck my pussy." She begs and I smile.

I start to kiss down her stomach, feeling the muscles clench in my wake. Leaning back just slightly, I bring both of my hands to her thighs, spreading them as wide as they can go. Running my fingers through her folds, I circle her clit before thrusting inside of her. Maura's back arches as she screams out in pleasure. Without messing up my pace, I move up to nuzzle into her neck. I bite down hard, but quickly bring my tongue out to soothe it. Her hips match me thrust for thrust as I bring my thumb to rub her clit. Her walls start to clench around me, drawing my fingers is as deep as they can go, where I curl them to hit that spot inside of her that causes her to come undone.

"Jane!" Maura screams, her voice echoing off the wall of her bedroom.

I keep thrusting in and out of her, drawing out her orgasm. When her body stills and her walls stop contracting around me, I pull out of her. Bringing my fingers to my mouth, I suck the cum off of them, moaning at her taste. Maura's eyes flutter open to watch me do this. Leaning up on my elbow, I smirk down at her. She brings our lips together and rolls on top of me. She stattles my hips, the heat of our cores mixing. Maura's skin is littered with love bites and pride fills me. With her sitting above me, hands ghosting up and down my ribs, I flash back to what she said to me earlier. My hands grasp her hips,

"Sit on my face." I growl and I feel a new surge of wetness against my abs.

I guide her as she move, knees on either side of my head. Jerking her down, my nose rubs against her clit before I run my tongue through her juices. My eyes are trained on her from below. I watch as her hands come up to grip the top of the headboard and feel her hips grind down into my face, licking at her slowly to savor the taste of her. I use long strokes from bottom to top with my tongue, before wrapping around her clit and sucking it into my mouth. Maura takes on hand and brings it up to message her breast. I grip her hips tighter as I flick her bundle of nerves slowly, driving her mad.

"Don't stop. I'm so fucking close. Faster, please, Jane." She moans out.

Knowing she can't take much more of this pace, I lift my head slightly to really dive into her soft, warm core. I lick and suck in a frenzy, circling her entrance only to move back up to her clit. With one hard suck, she is cumming and screaming a mix of my name and God's to the ceiling. I thrust my tongue inside of her, feeling her walls clench around me. Her hips buck against my face as she rides out her orgasm. Thighs quiver around my head and I drink up all that she has. This one leaves her breathless. On wobbly legs, she moves down and collapses on top of me.

"Goddamn, do I need to take out an insurance policy on that tongue of yours, Detective." She mutters against my skin.

"Worth losing the bet?" I ask, trying not to sound as cocky as I feel.

She shakes her head in my neck, where she is softly kissing me. I feel her running down my body. I'm so turned on, so wet, that it won't take me long to be pushed over the edge. She knows that watching her come undone, to be the one that brings her pleasure, it does something to me. She rubs my clit hard and fast. I close my eyes and let the tingling of my approaching orgasm spread across my body.

"Cum for me, Jane."

I tense up, her name leaving my lips in a low moan. You'd think I would be embarrassed by how quickly she can cause me to come undone, but it has been over a week. When I come down, I move us to where are under the blankets and Maura is still snuggled into my side. My fingers are dancing softly on her shoulder.

"You may have been right, Jane. To go without you for that long was torture, but I can't help it. The things you do to my body, they drive me crazy. I want you all of the time and I don't think that will ever change." She confesses to me.

"I love you, Maura, and if it makes you feel any better I'm the same way. I crave everything about you. Our flame will never go out. We're too hot." I say before I kiss her on the forehead.

Before long, I notice that her breathing has slowed and she is asleep. I smirk to a quiet room. In the end, I did win and there is no prize greater than bringing a sexy woman to orgasm repeatedly.


End file.
